Betrayal
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: Victoire never dreamed it would happen: Dominique and Teddy. Dating. Going out. She never even thought she cared, until now. What happens when she sets out to change things? One-Shot for "Canon vs. Fanon" competition.


**Betrayal**

**By: Lily**

**Pairings/Characters: Teddy/Victoire and Teddy/Dominique**

**Challenges/Contests: The Canon vs. Fanon Competition**

**October 24****th**

I sighed quietly and pulled my chair up closer to the table. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and nibbled on the end of my quill, debating on what to write for our History of Magic essay.

_Well, _I mused, _even though witch-burning is fascinating, writing about the Goblin Rebellion will probably get me a better grade…_

"Victoire!" A voice cried. Footsteps sounded throughout the library, accompanied by Madame Prince's hoarse complaints and shouting. I sighed at the familiarity of the voice and decided to do the wise thing; ignore it. I bent my head low and continued to chew on the end of my quill, praying silently that she wouldn't see me.

But, of course, she did.

"Victoire!" She exclaimed, much quieter as she reached my table. "You won't _believe _what just happened!"

I inwardly sighed and decided that I might as well reply; it's not like I could get away with shunning her for very long. I looked up and took in my sister's appearance: her red hair was pulled back in its usual braid, and she was breathing heavily, beads of sweat visible on her forehead. "Yes, Dom?" I asked, smiling lightly and waiting (dreading) for her response.

Dom gripped the end of the wooden chair in front of her, leant forward and replied in an over-excited tone, "Teddy just asked me to Hogsmeade!" The biggest smile was plastered on her face; it was as if she had just been told that Louis was getting shipped off to Africa.

I rolled my eyes; Dom had been obsessed with Teddy Lupin since forever; literally, I couldn't remember a time when she _didn't _fancy Teddy. Teddy, being Teddy, had been oblivious…well, until now, apparently. Maybe he had finally gotten the "subtle" hints that Dom had been giving for the last few months. Note the quotation marks, if you may.

"That's fantastic, Dom." I answered in a bored tone, scribbling down a few sentences on my previously blank parchment; I had decided to go with the Goblin Rebellion.

I glanced up to see my sister's face fall immediately, her electric blue eyes filled with intense hurt. "You're not even happy for me," she muttered, looking quite upset.

Sighing, I set down my quill and prepared myself to answer her with an "I'm sorry, I really am; I'm just so busy" when she pushed the chair back and shook her head slightly, as if disappointed in me.

"How come every time a boy that you like asks you out and you come running to me, all cheery about it, and I agree, but whenever I boy that _I _like asks me out, you barely even react? You don't even care!"

I sighed once more. _Here we go, _I thought. _Another "Dom" storm blowing in_. Deciding that it was much better to prevent that hurricane, I replied, "I _do _care, Dom! I'm just really busy. Perhaps we could talk about it later." I gave her a soft smile, attempting to make amends.

It wasn't working. Instead, Dom just sighed and responded, "I know you don't _bloody _care, Victoire, so don't lay that on me. I just thought that for once, you would be happy for me."

Then, she turned on her heel and stalked off.

**Christmas Day, at the Burrow. Same Year. **

I picked up a lemon cake and inspected it; you never knew what could go wrong when Aubrey was cooking. She wasn't exactly an expert chef.

"Hey," a soft voice sounded from behind me. I whipped around and found myself face to face with no one other than Teddy Lupin.

I smiled brightly, instantly straightening up. "Hey, Teddy," I replied, taking a bite out of the lemon cake and chewing slowly.

When I had swallowed, Teddy smiled nervously and asked, "How is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You made these?" I asked in surprise, taking a sip of cherry punch from my glass cup. Teddy smiled lightly and nodded. "I thought Aubrey made them."

"Well, I helped. That counts, right?" I laughed at his nervous expression; I couldn't help it. It was pretty funny. I'd never seen him actually look scared before. Especially when it came to food.

"Yeah, I guess so," I remarked, finishing the tiny cake with another bite. "You could've made them a bit bigger, though."

Teddy just chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose we could have."

There was a short, comfortable silence before I asked the question that had been on my mind during the whole conversation. "How's Dom been treating you?"

Teddy smiled brightly at the mention of my younger sister and answered, "It's been nice. Things are good between us." He looked extremely happy at this fact, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy deep in my stomach. What was so _amazing _about Dom? She wasn't any better than me…

The horrible thing: I didn't feel a single ounce of guilt when I thought those things. Did this make me a bad person?

I couldn't help but feel a little outshined. I got all the guys; all of my close guy friends always ending up asking me out…except for Teddy. Why was he different? Was I not good enough for him? Was it because I wasn't a redhead, and was not, in his mind, a proper Weasley?

Why did I even _care_?

**September 1****st****, 2017.**

Quite a bit of time had passed since the Christmas party at the Burrow. The fact that Teddy was choosing Dom over me still infuriated me; what was his holdup? Was he using Dom to get to me?

_No, _I told myself. _Teddy would never, ever do that. He loves her. _

I winced at the pain that shot through my chest when I thought these words; why did it hurt so much when I thought of how he loved her? Why couldn't he just love _me _instead of her?

It was in that moment at the station, on September 1st that I knew; Teddy was the only one I wanted. And I was _going _to get him; no matter what it took.

So, there I was, standing on the platform about to board the train. Teddy had just finished seeing Dom off, who had just climbed on the Express.

When Teddy turned to face me, he said with a smile, "I'll see you soon, Victoire. Have a nice year at Hogwarts."

Before he had a chance to turn away, I summed up all the courage I had, sprung toward him, latched my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his.

At first, he didn't respond. In fact, it seemed as if he was trying to get _away _from me. Soon, however, he relaxed and pulled me closer, kissing me back, deeply.

"Teddy? Victoire?"

I froze. Teddy and I immediately jumped apart and turned to face Dom. Tears were already streaming down her face. "Teddy?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. "How could you?"

Teddy looked horrified. "Dom, I swear, it wasn't me! She came on me, I promise." He pointed a finger at me, and I sighed, rolling my eyes. _Thanks, Teddy. _I thought. _Thanks a lot. _

As Dom turned towards me, I could see a mixture of emotions present on her face; sadness, anger, hurt and betrayal. "Vic, I thought we were sisters," she said quietly. "Best friends. _How could you_, Vic? Why? What did I do to you?"

I couldn't even think of an answer, despite how hard I tried. Dom, seeing my lack of reaction, turned to Teddy, her expression now angry. "We're done." She spat, looking more furious than I had ever seen.

Teddy looked confused. "But Dom, I just told you; she kissed _me_!"

Dom shook her head sadly. "But you kissed her back." She stated, her voice barely above a whisper.

When Teddy didn't deny it, Dominique, looking worse than I had ever seen her, turned her back on us and boarded the train.

When she had gone, Teddy turned to me, looking furious. "How could you, Victoire?" He asked, his eyes flashing. "Why did you have to _ruin _everything Dom and I had?"

I smirked. "But you enjoyed it, didn't you Teddy?" I took a step closer and placed my hand on his cheek. "You enjoyed _every bit of it_. You can't deny it."

I smiled; he was at a loss for words. "Don't you see, Teddy? You and Dom; you were both so…not right. Unpopular. Too hard. But me and you….it would all be _easy_." I smirked. "All you have to do is-"

I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence. He was already kissing me.

Once again, I had gotten the boy. But this time, he was here to stay.

**I really enjoyed writing this; I've never written Teddy/Victoire before, so this was different. Please review, they are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
